A Lyoko Dragon?
by happydemonhobo
Summary: AU:Second Crossover with Code Lyoko:Complete:The gang from Kadic Junior High needs help and they turn to their fox friend, but this time a certain fire demon tags along.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Code Lyoko.

Summary: Second Cross-over with Code Lyoko: The gang from Kadic Junior High needs help and they turn to their fox friend, but this time a certain fire demon tags along.

Rated **K+**

**A Lyoko Dragon?**

**Chapter 1: No Choice…**

"We have no other choice." Jeremy Belpois said, pacing his small dorm room.

"We've thought out every possible idea and even tried some of them. They didn't work and there is no way Odd's ideas have any hope of working. Not even worth trying them." Ulrich Stern said. He was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him, hands laced on his lap.

"Hey…I thought the swarm of locusts was a good one." Odd Della Robbia snapped back, giving the brown haired a look. He was also sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, but he was sitting cross legged with his dog Kiwi in his lap.

"But how will we get him to help…he may not even remember anything." Yumi Ishiyama added. She was leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

"You did say Jeremy that he seemed to have no memory of the prior events." Aelita Stone said. She was sitting in the desk chair, her knees together balancing a laptop.

"With the research I did online, I know he can help and you all remember last time. I'm sure he will come and help us." Jeremy said.

"How do you plan to find out?" Yumi asked.

"There is one way…" Jeremy stopped pacing and looked around to everyone for acceptance.

All nodded, it was worth a shot.

a)a)a)a

In another city, quite a ways away, a certain red head was getting ready to head out the door of his apartment, followed by a black haired friend, when the phone rang.

"Let me get that." Kurama said as he headed towards the phone on the table.

"Hn." Hiei said, not liking the idea of someone calling right when they were about to leave.

On the third ring, Kurama picked up the phone. "Hello." He said.

"Hello…is this Mr. Minamino, Shuiichi Minamino?" He heard.

"Yes." Kurama looked to Hiei and thought. '_I should have let it ring. I think it is a salesman.'_

'_Your fault…hang up and let's go.'_ Hiei thought back.

"Hi…you may not remember me, but my name is Jeremy Belpois and I attend Kadic Junior High. You were here about a month ago, substituting for Ms. Hertz's class."

"Yes I remember you, how is everything?" Kurama looked again to Hiei. _'It is a student from that private school I went to last month.' _

'_What could he want?'_ Hiei thought.

Kurama shrugged his answer.

"Well, everything's not okay and I'd like to ask you some questions. I know they might sound weird and if you can not answer them then I'm sorry to bother you and will never call again." Jeremy said.

"Okay." Kurama smiled. 'They must need help with XANA again.' For 'yes' he did remember that adventure, but promised he would never tell anyone and that included not letting them know he remembered. If they needed his help, they were going to have to ask. The fox in him was awakening and wanting to play.

"Do you remember anything weird happening the last time you were here?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." Kurama was still smiling.

"Okay. Do you remember the name XANA, Mr. Minamino?" Came the next question.

"Yes Jeremy, I remember that name and so we can get to what you need, you can call me Kurama." Kurama said and received a look from Hiei that included the fire demon's eyebrows rising to hide under his bandana.

"You remember…?" The voice was soft, yet had a hint of shock and fear in it.

"Yes." Kurama said, getting worried at the tone the voice had taken.

"Why…how…you acted……" Jeremy didn't seem to know how to take the news.

"You told me I may not remember and I felt it best to pretend I did not, even with you all. I thought it would be easier if you thought I did not, so then you would feel better at keeping my secret and I still trust you to keep my secret." Kurama said.

"We have and will…we need your help again. That is if you want to…and can…and…" Jeremy was excited and giving the others in his room the thumbs up.

"What can I do?" Kurama asked.

"I don't want to go over it on the phone. I'm not sure if the line's being monitored. I just think it would be easier if you saw it first." Jeremy said.

"I am on my way." Kurama said and looked to Hiei with a nod.

"Are you sure? I mean we really appreciate…"

"I have nothing better to do and besides I am up for another adventure." The red head said, his green eyes sparkling.

"How soon can you get here?"

"How about we meet after classes tomorrow, at the man-hole cover?" Kurama said.

"Deal…and thank you so much." Jeremy said with a lot of relief in his voice.

"Do you mind if I bring a friend?" Kurama asked, knowing that his little fire demon friend would get a kick out of this adventure, especially if it was going to be anything like the last one.

"Do you trust him?" Jeremy asked.

"With my life." Kurama said, his smile getting bigger as he looked at the demon, causing the demon to wonder what in ice blazes was going on.

"Then we trust him too. See you tomorrow."

Kurama hung up the phone and walked over to the confused demon. "Are you up for some excitement?" He asked.

"Hn." Hiei said with a slight smirk on his lips.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The problem…**

"It is just up ahead." Kurama said, continuing his trek through the dense woods.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Hiei asked with annoyance in his voice. He had been following the red head for miles and still had no idea where they were going, or who they were meeting.

"Give me a minute…ah here we are." Kurama said softly, stopping and looking down at the man-hole cover. "It would seem we are a little early." He added, looking around and not seeing anyone.

"So talk." Hiei huffed before walking over to a tree and sitting with his back to it, along with crossing his ankles and folding his arms across his chest.

"Do I have a story for you?" Kurama said with a smile and sat down cross legged beside the demon.

"Hn…we'll see."

a)a)a)a)

Just when Kurama got finished telling the story of his adventure with the group of teens, they showed up and heard someone say.

"And you kept this to yourself."

"Hiei, I made a promise and you of all people know I keep my promises." Kurama said with hurt in his voice.

"But we tell each other everything." Hiei said, hurt also in his voice.

"You are right, besides I forget. You do not talk to anyone." Kurama said teasingly.

"Hn."

"Hey Kurama, you made it." Jeremy said a little out of breath, having ran from the school.

"Are we interrupting something?" Yumi asked noticing the tension in the air.

Ignoring the question Kurama said. "Guys, I would like you to meet my friend Hiei." He got up and began brushing off his pants. "I just got finished informing him about our little adventure." He added.

Hiei stood and with his arms still crossed looked over the group of five.

"Gee Ulrich, with that look he could be your brother." Odd said, also looking the black haired over and getting a similar look back from the brown haired.

"Hiei these are the ones that are fighting XANA and doing a good job at it too." Kurama said, making introductions. "This is Jeremy, he is the computer wizard and this here is Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and she is Aelita, the one I rescued."

"Hello." They all said. All were wondering who this boy was, or if he was a boy at all, something in his unusual red eyes and stance suggested he was a lot older and he didn't look quite human either, with the black cloak and hair. But then again, they thought since Kurama was half human, maybe this guy was too.

"Hn…they're just kids."

"What!" They all seem to say at once.

"Do not mind him, he does not play well with others either." Kurama said with a wink to Odd, who smiled back. "Now what is the problem Jeremy, it sounds important."

"It's at the factory, we need to go there." Jeremy said.

Ulrich reached down and lifted the cover.

After the trip through the sewer and crossing the bridge, Odd stopped in front of the door to the warehouse.

"Why the stop?" Kurama asked. Having not used their wheels and running the whole way, they were all panting for breath, well five were, Kurama quickly caught his and Hiei was not out of breath at all.

"Do you notice anything?" Jeremy asked with his hands on his knees, cocking his head in the direction of the door.

Kurama looked to the door and opened his senses. He started feeling an aura, but not just any aura. His face went blank and he shivered as if a cold breeze had past before falling to his knees.

"Kurama!" They all seemed to say at once.

"I am fine." The fox said getting back up. He turned and addressed Jeremy. "I sense my aura in there. How is that possible?"

"Just what I thought…it's your DNA." Jeremy said.

"How?" Hiei growled.

"XANA has the ability to get DNA from anyone he comes in contact with. He's done it before with Yumi. He must have gotten some of yours when you were in Lyoko and created what is inside there." Jeremy said, this time pointing to the door.

"What exactly is in there?" Hiei asked, now noticing the aura himself and not liking this whole situation, mostly because he still did not know what was going on and who this XANA person really was.

"Three days ago we came to the warehouse to do a reconnaissance of sector five, it's a new sector we found awhile ago, anyways, when we got here, we couldn't get in because of this plant growth. I managed to get a piece of it and ran some tests, it contains a DNA sequence, but I didn't know whose, though there was only one likely answer, you being a plant controller and the only one outside of us to go to Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"How did you know I was a plant controller?" Kurama asked.

"I did some research online about spirit foxes, though rare, there are a few who control plant life. With the DNA and you saying…" Jeremy shrugged.

"That must have been some website." Kurama said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I ask a question?" Jeremy said blushing.

"You want to know my true name?" Kurama said with a slight smirk.

"If you trust me, well us….." Jeremy shoved his hands in his pockets and looking to the ground as his face got redder.

"My spirit fox name is Youko."

"Oh my gosh…the Youko…the legendary bandit, the king of thieves." Aelita said with excitement, getting looks from the others at her girlish tone.

"Like I said, that must have been some website. Well, we will discuss that later. Can you show me what is in there?" Kurama asked.

"Odd." Jeremy nodded the go ahead. "I suggest you step back."

They all stepped back facing the door as Odd grabbed the knob and took a deep breath. He slowing and quietly counted to three before opening the door and jumping to the side, plastering himself to the wall behind the door.

Massive plants of various sizes, containing roots, stems, and leaves, were everywhere. So packed was the space that not even the tinniest of bugs could get through. Kurama was getting ready to walk closer to get a better look, when Hiei pulled him back just as a large red/purple root came shooting through the opened door. Within a blink of an eye, Hiei's sword was drawn and the root was laying on the ground. By the second blink, the door had been slammed shut.

Hiei turned from the now closed door and looked to the red head. Kurama's eyes were wide, though not with fear or shock, but with the look of amazement and wonder.

When everyone was able to breathe again and take in what they had just seen. Odd looked to Hiei.

"Wow…that's a nice sword. You need to let Ulrich see that and you his."

Hiei sheathed his sword and looked to the boy. "Touch it and die."

"Geez, that's the same thing Ulrich tells me." Odd said closing his eyes and scratching his head in a goofy expression, not taking the threat seriously.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you help, now that you know what it is?" Jeremy said. "We have not had an activated tower as of yet, but I'm afraid with the size of this, XANA's planning something big.

"I agree with Jeremy, Mr. Kurama, we need to do something and now that we know what this is, maybe you can help." Aelita said.

Kurama picked up the piece of root, and as if it had been summoned by his own spirit energy, grew up his arm to the shoulder, before stopping and waiting as if for a command.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Plans…**

Kurama picked up the piece of root and as if it had been summoned by his own spirit energy, grew up his arm to the shoulder, before stopping and waiting as if for a command.

Kurama stood there and studied the plant. He was not controlling it, yet it was moving like he was.

"That looks like Youko's death tree." Hiei said, also looking the plant over.

"Yes, it does." Kurama said.

"That doesn't sound good." Ulrich said softly, with just a hint of fear in his voice.

"Why does it look like it's alive after being cut off from the rest?" Yumi said.

"I am not controlling it…only Youko has the energy to control this plant." Kurama said, turning to Hiei.

Before Kurama could think of anything else, he was on the ground writhing in agony as a grey fog faded in and around him.

"Oh no…here we go again." Odd said.

"What 'again'….what the hell is going on." Hiei growled. Not understanding what was going on, his hand had automatically gone to his sword, ready to draw it and cut someone's head off.

Seeing this, Jeremy yelled. "Don't." When he was sure Hiei wasn't going to do anything rash, he told him. "This has happened before, he was able to fight it and not be possessed."

"POSSESSED!" Hiei screamed. Apparently the stubborn fox failed to mention that part of the story.

"Just give it a minute. I swear he'll be alright." Jeremy said and then added under his breath. "I hope."

"Hn…you better hope." Hiei growled and saw the five 'gulp' before turning his attention back to his friend.

The mist faded with Kurama still laying on the ground. Hiei went over and kneeled down next to the red head.

When the fox's eyes fluttered opened, they were not green, but Youko's golden. Kurama groaned and sat up.

"Are you all right?" Hiei said, offering his hand to help the fox up.

"Yes." Kurama's voice, only a little deeper, said taking the offered hand. "That was quite different than the last, more desperate in his attempt this time."

The others stared wide eyed at the new look. The golden eyes against the red hair and the slight pitch in voice, compared to the softer voice of the teacher they knew.

"Um…are you sure you're all right?" Aelita asked.

A white mist formed and before them stood Youko. "Is this better little one?" He smirked.

"Why the change?" Hiei asked.

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi noticed that this figure was taller, had a deeper voice and was cockier than the spirit fox that had gone to Lyoko with them.

"Kurama and Shuiichi were not strong enough to counter the attack this time." Youko said. The piece of death tree plant that had been on his arm began to shrink and disappeared in his hand. "XANA will not be able to control me that easy. I have a plan to get you to the computer Jeremy and the rest of you to Lyoko."

"What do you have in mind?" Jeremy asked.

"I believe I can control the growth and force a path to the control room. I will need to stay behind this time to control the growth, for no doubt XANA will retaliate at the intrusion and try to stop you." Youko said.

"Okay, where do we begin?" Yumi asked.

"I will go first and once inside I will let Hiei know when it is safe. Jeremy you come after me and I will get you to the computer. Then I will let Hiei know when to send the rest of you."

"How will you do that?" Odd asked.

"Never mind that, just do as you're told." Hiei remarked.

"Ooooo…kay." Odd shrugged.

Youko walked over to the door. "Close the door behind me and stay back." He told them and then opened the door, drawing on his spirit energy to make a small opening in the growth that allowed him to step in.

Ulrich rushed over and closed the door.

Hiei reached up and took off his head band, freeing the jagan from its ward.

Upon seeing this, the gang stepped back and watched in 'awe' as the eye opened and tint a purplish color.

"Wh…at's…th…at? Jeremy asked, pointing a shaking finger at the third eye.

"It's my way of keeping an eye on him." Hiei retorted. Realizing he might have said that a little too harsh after seeing fear in their eyes, remembering they were just ningen kids and apparently friends with Kurama, he said. "Like Kurama said, I don't play well with others." That was the only 'apology' they were getting from him.

Staying together, the gang stepped further back and watched Hiei with his glowing third eye for what seemed like hours.

To pass the time, Odd tried to talk about the person in the black cloak.

"Hey, you don't think he's a spirit fox too, do you?" He whispered, not wanting to draw attention.

"No, that 'eye' was not mentioned anywhere in the research I did." Jeremy whispered.

"Then who or what the heck is he?" Ulrich asked, studying the figure.

"Kurama trusts him with his life. So we need to trust him too. So far it appears he wants to help us, maybe after this is over, we can learn more about both of them." Yumi whispered, she too was looking over this dark and mysterious figure, trying to understand what she was seeing.

It ended up being about fifteen minutes, when Hiei finally heard in his head.

'_Hiei… send Jeremy and tell him not to be scared. He needs to follow the past exactly and not touch anything along the way.'_

"Jeremy, go, he said not to be scared and do not touch anything. Follow the path and go straight to the place you need to go." Hiei informed the boy.

Jeremy swallowed and walked to the door. He opened it and stepped back afraid something might come through. What he and the others saw was an opened path that was about six feet high and three feet wide, it looked like someone had taken a chain saw and carved an opening.

Jeremy stood there and Hiei heard. _'Is he coming?'_

"GO…he's waiting." Hiei growled, causing the boy to jump. Jeremy nodded and headed in, disappearing from view within a few feet.

They again waited for what seemed like forever, the gang growing restless as the time slowing ticked by.

'_Hiei.'_ Youko's voice was sounding weak. _'Send two.'_

"Two of you need to go now and don't fool around he's getting weak." Hiei stated to the four.

"Okay, Ulrich you go with Aelita and I'll follow with Odd when he's ready." Yumi said leaving no room for argument.

"Got it." Ulrich said, taking Aelita's hand in his, going to the door.

"Remember what I said." Hiei stated firmly.

Ulrich gave a nod and led the way through the door.

Within a few minutes, Youko's voice was again heard. _'Hiei, follow the other two and watch them. I have to close the opening behind you. It is taking to much strength and_ _I need it here.'_

"Okay, let's go." Hiei said and watched as the remaining two walked in before following. Hiei went last, closing the door behind him. What he saw was amazing, even to him. Youko had not only opened a tunnel, but had left glow plants every few feet to light the darken path. 'No wonder he's tired.' He thought.

They came to a freight elevator that had been cleared and was lighted with its own lights. Hiei stepped in and Odd hit the button. When the door opened, Hiei was overwhelmed with the sight of a massive computer, wires and cords everywhere. Kurama had tried to explain it to him, but he was still overwhelmed by the actual sight before him.

Jeremy was already at the computer, typing rapidly and talking to someone on his head set. He turned when they stepped out of the elevator.

"This room was clear of growth. I had fortified the room several months ago to keep things out. I however have not done the pod room yet. Youko's down there keeping the growth at bay to get you through to Lyoko. You all get down there. XANA's activated a tower and Ulrich's under attack."

"We're on it Jeremy." Odd said and looked to Hiei with his own version of a smirk. "You want to come along. Kurama had a fun time, I'm sure you will too."

"Hn." Hiei said and followed them back into the elevator, going down another floor. When the door opened they were surprised at what they saw.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Dragon goes Lyoko…**

When the doors opened, they stepped into a room that had turned into a jungle of sorts. Youko sat crossed legged on the floor in the middle of what Hiei guessed were the pods. Wrapped around his wrists, that were laying on his knees, were vines that extended to the growth that was hanging around the room. The vines from his wrists moved and pulsed as they grew to push back the main growth.

"Go!" Youko yelled through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut.

Hiei looked the youko over and could see the struggle he was in trying to keep the pods clear and open.

Odd and Yumi ran to two of the three pods and jumped in. Hiei could hear a hum and various noises as the machines did their thing.

"Hiei…go…you can help." Youko managed to say.

Hiei had been thinking if he should go or stay and help Youko.

Taking a deep breath, Youko continued. "I will tell you what Jeremy told me. Your image will be based off your abilities and how you view yourself." He opened his eyes, making eye contact with the fire demon. "And from me, trust them, as you do me, they have been doing this for awhile now and know what to do…listen to them." With all that said Youko's breath was now raspy and sweat was dripping down his forehead, plastering his silver hair to his face and neck.

"Hn…what makes you think I trust you." Hiei smirked, though thinking it would be interesting to see just what these 'kids' could do after hearing the story Kurama told.

Youko managed a small smile. "Jeremy, Hiei needs to go." Hiei noticed a small head set, with the mike at the fox's pale lips, apparently allowing him to talk to the boy at the computer.

Youko heard Jeremy say. "Okay, tell him to get in the pod on his left and hang on."

"Get in the one to your left." Youko said and watched his friend step in and the door closed. _'And have fun…I did.' _He said in his mind.

Hiei stood there in the confined space waiting for something to happen. With his experiences in the Makai and what the fox had told him about his own trip to this Lyoko world, he was not scared, more curious maybe, but not scared.

He heard the hum again and Jeremy's voice. "Transfer Hiei…scanner…virtualization."

Hiei felt a gust of wind blowing his cloak upwards and saw a swirling image before he felt him self floating then falling. He fell in a crouch position and immediately rolled to the side, coming up in time to see a block type creature firing past where he'd just been.

He heard a scream and then watched as an oriental fan whizzed pass to hit the block, causing it to explode.

Hiei quickly took in he's surroundings. Taking note of the landscape first, he looked around at what appeared to be a desert of sorts, second he looked to see where the others were.

Yumi was blocking shots from more of the block creatures. He noticed about four more of these strange things. She threw her fan again, but missed as it was shot out of the way. She called the fan back and kept blocking.

Odd was jumping around and dodging blasts from one before doing a flip and yelling. "Laser-arrows." Small dart type arrows shot out of the boy's wrist hitting the block dead center, causing it to explode. Odd then ran to help Yumi.

He couldn't see the other girl, but then saw her head pop up from behind a boulder. Apparently she had no real powers and was hiding, staying out of the way.

The one kid who caught his attention the longest was Ulrich and the katana he held. He watched this boy as he deflected blasts with the sword and then jump up to land on top of the block, ramming his sword in its top. Within a few seconds, he flipped off as it exploded.

"Two to go." Odd said, continuing to dodge the blasts.

Hiei stood up and out of instincts reached for his sword. He noticed himself for the first time and remembered the comment Youko made about how he would appear. There was no ward on his right arm, allowing the dragon to show like a tattoo. He also noticed he was not wearing a bandana to cover the jagan. He allowed the eye to open and had no problems with controlling it. He was still wearing his black pants, boots and had on a dark blue tank top, but no cloak.

Before he could further study himself he heard Odd scream. "Hiei look out!"

Odd dove in front of him taking a hit to his side. They heard Jeremy say.

"That was ten life points, Odd."

Hiei growled and pulled his own katana. Deciding what Ulrich had done with his sword was the best option. He blurred and appeared on top of one of the two blocks, ramming his sword in its top. Before it exploded he was already on top of the other one, repeating the blow. He landed back on the ground and watched as it disappeared.

"Wow Ulrich, you better watch it, you might have some competition this time." Yumi said, sizing up the new member to their little team.

"Ha." Ulrich said under his breath, blowing off the comment, but then asked. "If Kurama's a spirit fox then what are you?"

"I'm part ice, part fire." Hiei said folding his arms across his chest.

They shrugged, not knowing what that meant.

"I've been wanting to say, I like your hair." Odd smiled, breaking the silence.

"Hn."

Aelita joined the group as Yumi asked the air. "Where to Jeremy?"

"The tower's on the northern end, head west to the bridge then north." Hiei looked up to the sky, looking to see where the voice was coming from. "And guys, Youko's getting weaker, you better hurry."

"Let's go and get this over with." Hiei said.

"Heads up, crabs on the way, appears to be five, heading from the west of your location." Jeremy said.

"Hiei, play nice now and let them have a chance." Youko's voice was heard.

"I'm the guest, shouldn't I get the fun?" Hiei said, looking to Ulrich.

"Like I told Kurama, try and keep up." Ulrich huffed and went into 'super-sprint', he was gone in a blur, heading west to take on the crabs. Hiei looked to the others and smirked before he too was gone in a flash, heading in the same direction as their friend.

"I don't know which one's more annoying." Odd said.

"Scary isn't it." Yumi smiled and the three took off running to catch up.

a)a)a)a)

When the three managed to catch up with the pair, they saw the two with their backs together surrounded by five crabs.

"Aelita stay put." Yumi said, getting ready to go help.

"Hey, give them a minute…I wanna see this." Odd said, placing a hand on Yumi's wrist, stopping her from drawing her fan.

Hiei and Ulrich did slow circles, trying to keep all the crabs in site. While the crabs kept maneuvering trying to get on the duos flank. One of the crabs fired at Ulrich, who promptly deflected it with his katana.

Hiei watched the whole thing out of the corner of his eye. He was finding a newfound respect for this young one. The other two, he still had his doubts.

Another crab fired at Ulrich who deflected that shot as well. The crab directly facing Hiei fired. 'Hmp, these things are so predictable.' Hiei thought, as he positioned his own blade to deflect the shot. The bolt struck the blade as intended, but only half of it was deflected, the rest struck Hiei in the chest.

"Uggg" Hiei cried, another bolt was coming at him, again his sword moved unerringly to intercept it, but again only part of the bolt was deflected. "Oaf"

"Hiei, what's happening, you've just took 40 pts of damage." Jeremy cried.

"I don't know." Growled Hiei, as a third bolt hit his leg full on, his sword just missing it. The fire demon fell to one knee. "My sword does not stop the bolts!"

"Do you want some help?" Odd yelled.

"NO!" Hiei yelled back with frustration.

"Hiei….remember what I….." Youko didn't get to finish.

"I don't want their help, fox, I can manage." Hiei growled, getting to his feet and standing his ground.

Another shot came at him, again instincts kicked in and he went to block, but got hit in the hand.

"Hiei, one more hit and it's over." Jeremy's voice said with worry.

"Ah Hell." Ulrich cried, as a bolt, which was intended for Hiei, whizzed by him. "Triangulate."

Suddenly there were three Ulrich's surrounding Hiei in a triangle formation with him dead center.

'What?' Hiei thought, seeing the three Ulrichs. The crabs where going crazy, firing madly at the Ulrichs, but never seeming to hit as all three blocked shots.

"Bet you can't do this." Ulrich said under his breath, with a smirk.

"He did not just say that, ooh this will be bad." Youko said, though his voice was weak.

"What!" Roared Hiei. "I have something better than that trick."

Ulrich flinched, not realizing he had been heard.

"Dragon!!" Hiei raised his arm as the air begun to get heavy. "Of the." Shimmers appeared all around fire demon's arm. "DARKNESS!!"

Ulrich was finding it hard to breath. The air had a pungent taste to it, like he was breathing smoke.

"FLAME!!" Hiei called and nothing happened, the air returned to normal, although the crabs stood still in a sort of confusion.

"Well that certainly helped." Ulrich quipped.

"What the…" Hiei said in his own confusion as he looked at his arm in puzzlement.

Youko's voice was heard. "Hiei, you are in a virtual world. I believe your dragon and jagan will be useless there, since they are not a true image of you."

"What?" Hiei was still confused.

"You only borrow the dragon and the jagan was implanted." Youko said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Hiei growled.

"Sorry….I was not thinking ab…" Was all Youko got to say.

There was no more time for talk as the crabs came out of their trance.

One of Ulrich's images took a hit and disappeared. 'Time to go offensive.' Thought Ulrich, as he let his other image fade and rushed at the closest crab.

"Arg!!" Hiei was mad, no furious. He suddenly disappeared, then reappeared on the crab Ulrich was going after. A quick sword stroke and it was gone.

"Oh…I don't think so…'Super sprint.'" Ulrich cried out and rushed to another crab, destroying it.

Odd, Yumi and Aelita watched as Ulrich destroyed the crab before he and Hiei raced toward a third one, both dodging blasts, with Hiei just beating Ulrich in destroying it.

They could hear Ulrich cry out in frustration and then the race was on for the forth.

"Well those two are certainly pals." Odd joked.

"Yeah, like you and Sissy." Yumi said with a smile.

"You three, don't just stand there. Get to the tower while the getting's good." Jeremy voice said.

"Let's go." Said Yumi. Leading the trio on a desperate sprint to the tower, out of the corner of her eye she saw Ulrich dispatch the forth crab and head to the last one.

The three came within site of the tower. Aelita cried. "We see the tower Jeremy."

"Sorry guys…there's hornets heading your way." Jeremy informed them.

Yumi pulled her fans just as a hornet came in view and started firing. She blocked with one fan and threw the other, managing to hit one.

Odd was dodging left and right, but was getting hit more and more as his 'laser arrows' were dodged. He dissolved just as Yumi managed to take out the one firing on him.

"Jeremy….Odd's out." She said.

Aelita stayed behind Yumi and moved with her as she continued to block shots. Yumi still took a few hits.

Two blurs appeared and began drawing the hornets to them.

Ulrich yelled. "Go…we'll take care of them, get Aelita to the tower."

Yumi nodded and grabbed Aelita's hand. "Let's go."

They where almost to the tower when two blurs passed them. Ulrich and Hiei appeared at the base of the tower, breathing heavily.

"Get…hunh…in the…hunh tower." Gasped Ulrich, as the two finally stopped.

Aelita walked up to the tower, rapidly dissolving into it.

a)a)a)a

Odd fell out of the pod, also breathing heavily, he managed to get through the foliage and to the center of the room where he knew Youko should be. He wasn't there.

Thinking the fox went up to be with Jeremy, he made it to the elevator and headed up. He was right and wrong at the same time. Yes, the fox was up in the control room with Jeremy, but it was not a friendly visit. Youko stood in the corner of the room and Jeremy was getting up off the floor going back to the computer.

"Odd." He heard Jeremy say. "Stay back, Kurama is still possessed….Youko's trying to control him."

The fox wailed, his voice sounding in different tones and pitch as he flickered between his fox and human forms.

Odd placed himself between his friend and the fox, willing to defend if necessary and praying to any god that would help get Aelita to the tower soon.

Finally, Aelita's voice chimed over them. "Tower Deactivated" and Odd watched the human form fall unconscious.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: All over but the…**

One week to the day after their latest adventure, found the group of five heading to a spot in the woods just past the man-hole cover.

When they came to a clearing, they saw Kurama sitting under a tree with his ankles crossed, playing with a piece of grass. They could hear talking, but not enough to know what about and didn't see anyone to know who the red head could be talking to.

"Jeremy." Kurama said, standing up and brushing off his pants.

"Thanks for coming." Jeremy said.

"I hope you do not need my assistance again." The red head said.

"No…no…we just wanted to thank you again and maybe talk."

"Talk, about what exactly?" Kurama asked, looking at the others, trying to read their faces.

"Well…" Ulrich started. "I would like to know more about your friend Hiei."

"I see…" Kurama smiled. "Why not talk to him yourself? I do not know if he will answer any questions, but you can try."

"Did he come with you, I don't see him." Odd asked, looking around.

Kurama pointed a finger up, indicating the tree he was under. They looked up and at a branch about ten feet up, among the thick foliage, sat the fire demon with his back against the trunk. He had his legs stretched out, with his ankles crossed. His arms were folded over his chest and he appeared to be asleep, for his head was down and his eyes were closed.

"Wow…that looks like fun." Odd said.

"Now, what else can I do for you?" Kurama said.

"You did say that you would explain how you came to live here in the human world and you wanted to know about the website I found." Jeremy said, going ahead and sitting down cross legged then opening his lap-top and sitting it between his knees.

Kurama and the others sat down as well. Aelita said. "If you trust us with your information, we will tell you all we know about XANA so far."

"That will not be necessary, unless you would like some help with something." Kurama said. "For I did tell you last time, that I would explain the rest later."

"It's only fair, you trust us without question and we want to show you the same trust." Yumi added.

'_What do you think Hiei?' _He thought, looking up to the black haired.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked down at the group. "It's up to you fox…you're the one who said you keep your promises."

Kurama smiled.

The others looked up and wondered what they had missed with that remark.

"As you already know…my spirit fox name is Youko and in the Makai, I was a thief…" Kurama started.

The group made themselves comfortable, listening to every word the teacher had to say.

End Chapter 5

The End

Continues in - A Lyoko Youko II: Going Loco


End file.
